Cleaning
by owlcat92
Summary: Maddie Fenton never thought that cleaning her sons room would solve her problems about him. She never thought that she would find out is biggest secret, yet here she was. Sitting in the Lab with a black tape in her hands and a tear slowly flowing on her cheek. - Cat


**Hey! This very short Story is Dedicated to RedHeadsRock1010, for making me curious enough to watch my very first episode of Danny Phantom. Thanks! I hope everybody who reads this enjoys it.**

Maddie Fenton never thought that cleaning her sons room would solve her problems about him. She never thought that she would find out is biggest secret, yet here she was. Sitting in the Lab with a black tape in her hands and a tear slowly flowing on her cheek.

* * *

Thursday, Maddie had nothing to do. Jazz and Danny were at school and Jack, her husband, was out buying fudge and would most likely go ghost hunting after. She looked around the room she was sitting in, taking in every detail, hoping her mind would find something to do. She noted how much dirt and ectoplasm stained the walls and she just couldn't stand it, getting up, she grabbed a bucket and started cleaning. She needed to busy her mind. She needed time to think. After an hour she had made it upstairs and walked into Danny's room.

Paper littered the floor, she bent down and started picking it up. She had a rule in this household, she NEVER throw anything away if she was cleaning the room of Jazz or Danny. Instead she placed it in a box and waited for them to come home.

She cleaned under Danny's Desk and bonked her head on the top, making her wince and duck down further, only to see an old wooden box under there, all most like it had been forgotten. It was covered in cobwebs and dust, she picked it up and brushed off the outer layer, revealing a shiny box that she had NO idea where it came from.

Opening it up with a small click, she saw nothing but an old security tape. She had no idea why this would be in her sons room but she left her cleaning and walked into the lab.

* * *

After inspection of the tape, it was found that it was the date that the portal had started working, herself and Jack had been searching for this tape for ages, it was always missing when ever they cheeked them. It was infuriating.

She slammed it in, fast forwarding till herself, Jack and Danny were all standing in the lab, ready to test the Ghost Portal.

"Now Danny Boy, let's see how this works!" Jack said proudly before plugging it in. There was a fizzle and a small flash, the portal hadn't worked.

Both Jack and Herself walk out of the room, Maddie muttering to Jack about buying him some fudge.

Danny looked at the portal and started upstairs. She fast forwarded again, she stopped when she saw Danny… with Sam and Tucker? Strange.

"Sam, I don't think this is such a good idea" He was wearing his HASMAT Suit, it was coloured White and Black.

"Nonsense, this will be fun!" She said, peeling off the Jack sticker from his suit "You are not going to go in there with that on."

"I guess your right Sam, who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal?" Danny said, speaking into the portal.

"I need to talk to him about that, going into a machine like that is dangerous! What if something had happened? He could have died" Maddie said quietly.

She watched as he walked in, his leg caught on something and he placed his hand on the wall the steady himself, the dead silence around me aloud me to hear a soft 'Beep'.

The portal burst into life and green light filled the portal, Danny's screams filled the air and Maddie looked at the screen with shock.

"DANNY!" Both Sam and Tucker shouted racing towards him as the portal stopped humming, the green energy stopped.

Danny didn't come out and Sam rushed in, she couldn't see anything but Sam was crying and she started to pull something out. A body.

Maddie placed her hand over her mouth, it wasn't Danny that came out of the portal. It was Phantom.

Sam placed her hand on his chest. It fell straight threw. She pulled her hand out in shock.

Placing her ear near his face, then said quietly "He's breathing."

Phantom opened his eyes, bright green. Bright NEON Green eyes.

"What" He groaned "Happened?"

Sam and Tucker stared at him "Guys, your scaring me."

"Danny…" Tucker said, helping him up "Dude, you better see this."

Tucker helped Danny across the room to a mirror.

Danny looked in a placed his hand on his face "What happened to me?" He flickered invisible for a second.

"No" Danny said "I can't be dead! I can't be!"

Two Blue rings flickered around his waist and split, moving over his body. Returning him back to normal.

"Maybe, it was temporary?" He said, rubbing his wrists.

"I'm Glad your OK" Sam said hugging him.

* * *

Maddie stopped the video. She was shaking. This was not a temporary thing. Phantom is still around today. "Is my baby boy dead?" She asked herself.

"The ghost weapons do go off when he's around. He is scared when we tell him about our weapons. His grades are slipping. He does miss class often" She said softly.

"Mom!" Danny yelled "I'm home!"

Maddie looked at stairs, holding the tape in her hands, tears coming from her eyes. She slowly placed the tape on the table and walked up the stairs, were she saw Danny laying on the couch, he turned to her.

"Mom, are you OK?" He said, getting up.

"Danny" Maddie sobbed, rushing up to him "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" He asked hugging her.

"I…" She said "I was cleaning your room… and… *Sob* I found this box under your desk *Sob*… and I watched the tape in it… Oh Danny!" She cried.

Danny pulled away, his face pale "I guess you want me to get out."

Maddie looked at him with horror.

"I'm a freak of Nature, I don't belong in ether world. I'm not a human, nor a Ghost. I am one of 3 that I know of" Danny said turning around.

Maddie looked at him in shock "But… if your not a ghost than what are you?"

"I'm a Halfa. A ghost human hybrid. A freak in both sides eyes."

"Not mine" Maddie said, hugging him "You said 1 of 3, who are the others."

Danny gave a small smile "If I were to tell you, you could die… but if you figure it out… the 1st ever Halfa… you know him. He likes you. Dad knows him. Dad trusts him. You can't stand him anymore and he lives here, in Amity."

Maddie thought for a second, her face paled slightly "He… is he… Vlad Masters?"

"Right in one" Danny said, sitting back down on the couch "Well, the 3rd… Vlad made her."

"Made her? As in Daughter? Or kidnaped a little girl?" Maddie said, she knew that ether would revolt her.

"Nether" Danny said, this surprised Maddie. I showed on her face "She is… I guess my cousin."

"But…" Maddie said. She stopped as 2 rings formed around his waist and were Danny had been sitting, now sat Danny Phantom.

"Well… You might be wondering about that" Danny said, letting his head slide to the back of the couch "You see… uh… Pla- I mean Vlad, he can be really insane. He wants to kill Dad, Marry you and have me as his 'Evil Apprentice', not sure what he wants with Jazz… huh" He started to think, then shook his head "Anyway. When I said no to his offer, he decided that he would try to clone me… he succeed, he made Danielle, she likes to be called Dani, with a I."

Maddie let a tear fall from her eye.

"You are the most amazing Son I could have ever asked for. I love you."

A tinted green tear fell from his cheek "So do I mom."

**What did you think? Please Review! Or PM me!**

**- Cat**


End file.
